drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht
Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht (engl. How to Train Your Dragon) ist eine durch die Bücher von Cressida Cowell inspirierte Filmreihe von DreamWorks. Filme Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Das Wikingerdorf Berk, Heimat des Hooligan-Stamms, wird seit vielen Generationen immer wieder von Drachen überfallen. Deshalb wird man dort nur respektiert, wenn man das Zeug dazu hat Drachen zu töten. Hicks, der Sohn des Häuptlings Haudrauf dem Stoischen, ist aber nicht gerade ein Kämpfer. Deshalb darf er bei Angriffen nur dem Schmied Grobian zu Hand gehen. Da er aber beweisen will, dass auch er ein echter Wikinger ist, baut er immer wieder Geräte, die ihm im Kampf helfen sollen. Meistens enden seine Versuche aber nicht wie erhofft und er richtet mehr Schaden an, als er verhindern konnte. Eines Nachts bei einem weiteren Überfall gelingt es Hicks aber einen Nachtschatten, den gefürchtetsten Drachen Berks, mit einer armbrustähnlichen Maschine abzuschießen. Allerdings kann niemand seinen Erfolg bezeugen. Um einen Beweis für seine Tat zu finden, geht er am nächsten Morgen auf die Suche nach dem Drachen. Nach längerem Durchkämmen des Waldes kann der junge Wikinger das Tier, eingewickelt in dem von ihm abgeschossenen Netz, endlich finden. Zu seinem Schrecken ist es aber noch am Leben. Hicks bringt es nicht übers Herz den Drachen zu töten, stattdessen befreit er ihn und lässt ihn in den Wald fliehen. Wieder zu Hause erfährt er von seinem Vater, dass er ab sofort am Drachentraining teilnimmt. Haudrauf macht sich daraufhin mit einigen Wikinger auf die Suche nach dem Drachennest. In der ersten Lehrstunde des Trainings erklärt Grobian, dass ein Drache nie zögert sein Opfer zu töten. Verwundert, dass der Nachtschatten Hicks am leben gelassen hat, geht dieser erneut auf die Suche nach diesem. Er findet ihn in einem Talkessel und bemerkt, dass der Drache nicht wegfliegen kann. Um mehr über die Art zu erfahren sucht er im Buch der Drachen nach Informationen, doch die Seite über Nachtschatten ist leer. In der nächsten Trainingsstunde fragt er Grobian danach, doch auch er kann nicht helfen. Um selbst etwas über den Drache heraus zu finden füttert er ihn und stellt fest, dass er wegen einer fehlenden Schwanzflosse nicht fliegen kann. Langsam gewinnt er das Vertrauen des Ohnezahn getauften Nachtschattens. Er baut sogar eine künstliche Schwanzflosse und einen Sattel, damit er mit ihm zusammen fliegen kann. Zur selben Zeit wendet er sein neu erlerntes Wissen im Training an und wird so der beste Lehrling. Haudrauf, der auf der Suche nach dem Nest eine Niederlage erlitten hat, hört bei seiner Rückkehr von den Erfolgen seines Sohns. Kurz darauf wird Hicks von der Dorfältesten Gothi ausgewählt, den Riesenhaften Albtraum als Abschlussprüfung zu töten. Astrid, eifersüchtig und misstrauisch geworden, folgt ihm bei nächster Gelegenheit in den Wald. Dort findet sie ihn zusammen mit Ohnezahn und will dem Dorf davon berichten. Doch Drache und Reiter haben anderes mit ihr vor und nehmen sie auf einen Flug mit, um sie von dem guten Wesen der Drachen zu überzeugen, was ihnen gelingt. Während dem Flug finden sie auch das Drachennest, wobei sie feststellen, dass die Drachen Berk nur angreifen, weil ihr Alpha, der Rote Tod, ihnen befohlen hat, für ihn Nahrung zu suchen. Tun sie dies nicht, werden sie selbst gefressen. Um Ohnezahn zu beschützen erzählen sie aber nichts davon den anderen Wikingern. Am nächsten Tag versucht Hicks vor den Augen aller, den Riesenhaften Albtraum zu zähmen, dies endet jedoch damit, dass Ohnezahn, der Hicks bei einem Angriff des Albtraums, der von dem Lärm der Zuschauermenge beunruhigt worden war, zu Hilfe geeilt ist, gefangen genommen und der junge Wikinger von Haudrauf enterbt wird. Wütend und enttäuscht macht dieser sich mit dem am Boot festgeketteten Ohnezahn erneut auf zum Drachennest. Durch Astrid neuen Mut gefasst, bringt Hicks die anderen Schüler des Drachentrainings dazu, mit den Trainingsdrachen zum Nest zu fliegen. Dort unterstützen sie die anderen im Kampf mit dem Roten Tod. Letztendlich können Hicks und Ohnezahn den Drachen töten, doch verliert der Junge bei der Auseinandersetzung im Feuer sein linkes Bein. Als er einige Zeit später bei sich zu Hause wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, stellt er fest, dass der Krieg mit den Drachen nun endgültig vorbei ist und die Wikinger friedlich mit ihnen zusammen leben. PosterDLG1.jpg DLG3.jpg DLG2.jpg DRACHENZÄHMEN LEICHT GEMACHT - Offizieller Kinotrailer - Deutsch Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 Fünf Jahre nach dem Krieg mit den Drachen haben sich die Wikinger von Berk an das Zusammenleben mit den Drachen gewöhnt. Fast jeder besitzt nun einen eigenen Drachen und es werden Wettkämpfe mit ihnen veranstaltet. Ein solcher ist das Drachenrennen, an dem Astrid, Raffnuss, Taffnuss, Rotzbakke und Fischbein teilnehmen, während Hicks mit Ohnezahn das Rennen ausfallen lässt, um unbekannte Gebiete zu erkunden. Nachdem Astrid den Wettkampf für sich entscheiden konnte, schließt sie zu Hicks auf. Dort unterhalten sich beide über Hicks' Zukunft als Stammesoberhaupt, doch eine Rauchwolke in der Ferne lenkt sie von dem Thema ab. Die beiden Drachenreiter machen sich sofort auf den Weg, um dem dortigen Geschehen auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie finden eine von Eis bedeckte, zerstörte Festung und einige Drachenfänger, die die Reiter für die Zerstörung ihres Lagers verantwortlich machen, vor. Von Eret, Sohn von Eret, dem Anführer der Drachenfänger, erfahren sie, dass ein Mann namens Drago Blutfaust eine Drachenarmee aufstellt. Hicks und Astrid können entkommen und fliegen sofort nach Berk zurück, um Haudrauf zu informieren. Dieser hat in Vergangenheit schon Bekanntschaft mit Drago gemacht und weiß, wie gefährlich er ist. Haudrauf will jeden Kontakt mit ihm Verhindern und bereitet sich auf einen Kampf vor, doch Hicks meint ihn zur Vernunft bringen zu können. Der junge Wikinger widersetzt sich deshalb den Anweisungen seines Vaters und sucht zusammen mit Astrid erneut die Drachenfänger auf. Während dem Versuch, sie von dem guten Wesen der Drachen zu überzeugen und sie zu Drago zu bringen, schließen jedoch Haudrauf, Grobian und die restlichen Reiter auf. Hicks' Vater berichtet von seinen Erfahrungen mit Drago und hofft Hicks umstimmen zu können. Dies schlägt aber fehl und Hicks fliegt mit Ohnezahn davon. Die beiden treffen einen unbekannten Drachenreiter, der sie entführt und zum Nest des Großen Überwilden bringt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Unbekannte Hicks' Mutter Valka ist, die vor fast 20 Jahren von einem Drachen entführt und seitdem für tot gehalten wurde. Sie zeigt ihrem Sohn das Nest und stellt ihm den Alpha vor - er ist eines der letzten Exemplare seiner Art - , bei dem sie die ganze Zeit gelebt hat. Valka und Hicks verbringen den restlichen Tag miteinander und lernen sich besser kennen. In der Zwischenzeit sind Haudrauf und Grobian auf der Suche nach Hicks. Astrid, Rotzbakke, Fischbein, Raffnuss und Taffnuss beschließen ebenfalls nach ihm zu suchen, glauben aber, dass er bei Drago ist und überzeugen Eret, sie zu ihm zu bringen. Dies endet jedoch damit, dass sie und ihre Drachen gefangen genommen werden. Im Nest des Großen Überwilden angekommen, finden Haudrauf und Grobian Hicks und wollen ihn mit zurück nach Berk bringen. Valka gibt sich aber zu erkennen und es kommt zu einer Familienzusammenkunft. Alle sind froh, sich wieder gefunden zu haben. Der Moment wird durch Drago unterbrochen, der den Angriff auf das Nest begonnen hat. Sofort unternimmt Valkas Gruppe den Gegenangriff, unterstützt von den anderen Drachenreitern und Eret, die der Gefangenschaft entkommen konnten. Drago hat jedoch seinen Großen Überwilden in den Kampf gegen den Alpha geschickt. Valkas Drache unterliegt und wird getötet. Trotz allem versucht Hicks erneut mit Drago zu reden. Dieser lässt sich aber nicht von seinen Plänen abbringen und zwingt Ohnezahn, der durch seinen Überwilden kontrolliert wird, Hicks anzugreifen. Haudrauf kann seinen Sohn retten, wird jedoch selbst Opfer des Nachtschattens. Von seinem Sieg am Nest überzeugt, zieht Drago mit den kontrollierten Drachen ab und beginnt den Angriff auf Berk. Die zurückgebliebenen Drachenreiter bestatten Haudrauf. Hicks ist verunsichert was er nun tun soll, doch Valka kann ihm neuen Mut machen. Mit den ebenfalls zurückgebliebenen Babydrachen - es handelt sich dabei um Krallenkrabbler - fliegen dann alle nach Berk. Dort angekommen hat Drago bereits die Kontrolle über die in Berk heimischen Drachen an sich gerissen. Hicks konfrontiert ihn und kann Ohnezahn befreien. Nun wieder vereint bekämpfen beide Drago und seinen Überwilden. Dabei wird Ohnezahn, beim Versuch Hicks zu retten, zum Titanflügler und kann den entscheidenden Schlag gegen den feindlichen Drachen ausführen. Der Große Überwilde zieht sich geschlagen zurück, während von Drago jede Spur fehlt. Nach dem Kampf werden Hicks und Ohnezahn von Drachen und Dorfbewohnern als neues Stammesoberhaupt und neuen Alpha anerkannt und der Wiederaufbau Berks beginnt. Drachenzähmen 2.png Drachenzähmen 2 Poster.png Drachenzähmen 2 Poster Hicks.jpg|Hicks mit Ohnezahn Drachenzähmen 2 Poster Astrid.png|Astrid mit Sturmpfeil Drachenzähmen 2 Poster Rotzbakke.png|Rotzbakke mit Hakenzahn Drachenzähmen 2 Poster Raffnuss Taffnuss.jpg|Raffnuss und Taffnuss mit Kotz und Würg Drachenzähmen 2 Poster Valka.jpg|Valka mit Wolkenspringer Drachenzähmen 2 Poster Haudrauf.png|Haudrauf mit Schädelbrecher Drachenzähmen 2 Poster Grobian.jpg|Grobian mit Muffel DRACHENZÄHMEN LEICHT GEMACHT 2 Trailer Deutsch German 2014 Official HD DRACHENZÄHMEN LEICHT GEMACHT 2 Trailer 2 german deutsch HD DRACHENZÄHMEN LEICHT GEMACHT 2 Final Trailer Deutsch German 2014 Movie HD Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 3 Nachdem Hicks seinen Traum von einem friedlichen Drachen-Utopia erfüllt, entdecken er und Ohnezahn eine verborgene unterirdische Welt. Dort trifft Ohnezahn einen weiblichen Nachtschatten und verschwindet mit diesem. Als Berk Gefahr droht, wird Hicks Rolle als Häuptling auf die Probe gestellt und sowohl Hicks als auch Ohnezahn müssen schwere Entscheidungen treffen. Serien und Kurzfilme thumb|right|300x300px Dragons - Ein Geschenk von Nachtschatten (engl. Dragons - Gift of the Night Fury, Kurzfilm) Die Vorbereitungen für Snoggletog, einem Fest, das Weihnachten sehr ähnelt, sind in vollem Gange. Die Bewohner Berks freuen sich schon auf die erste Feier zusammen mit ihren Drachen. Doch plötzlich fliegen sie alle aus unbekannten Gründen davon. Hicks und Ohnezahn begegnen dem Schwarm während einem Ausflug und machen sich auf dem Weg zurück nach Berk. Der Junge verliert dabei jedoch seinen Helm, da ihm ein entgegenkommender Drache ihn ihm versehentlich vom Kopf reißt. In Berk angekommen wird Hicks sofort von den Dorfbewohnern um Hilfe gebeten, doch auch er weiß keinen Rat. Nun da die Stimmung gedrückt ist, versucht Astrid die anderen am nächsten Tag aufzuheitern. Hicks ist währenddessen am Fertigstellen einer neuen automatischen Schwanzflosse für Ohnezahn. Mit ihr kann der Nachtschatten auch ohne Hicks' Hilfe fliegen. Der junge Wikinger bringt sie sofort an seinem Drachen an, doch auch er fliegt davon und lässt tagelang nichts von sich hören. Später bei einem Rundgang durch Berk fällt Hicks Fischbeins seltsames Verhalten auf. Er folgt dem anderen heimlich und betritt eine Scheune, nachdem der andere sie wieder verlassen hat. Dort findet Hicks Fischbeins Gronckel Fleischklops, der nun entkommen kann und, mit Hicks zusammen, wie die anderen Drachen die Insel sofort verlässt. Als die beiden dann die Brut-Insel erreichen, wird dem Wikinger sofort klar, was mit den Drachen los ist: Sie sind zum Ausbrüten ihrer Eier auf eine spezielle Insel geflogen. Die anderen Drachenreiter, die in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden haben, dass Fleischklops weiblich ist und Eier gelegt hat, verteilen diese als Geschenke in Berk. Sie müssen allerdings feststellen, dass sie beim Schlüpfen explodieren und so viele Häuser beschädigen. Glücklicherweise kehrt Hicks in diesem Moment mit den Drachen und deren Nachwuchs zurück. Als dann auch Ohnezahn mit Hicks' Helm wieder auftaucht, finden die Feiertage doch noch für alle ein glückliches Ende. Dragons - Die Drachenreiter/Reiter von Berk (engl. Dragons - Riders of Berk, 1. Staffel) Nach dem Krieg mit den Drachen müssen die Wikinger sich nun auf ein Leben mit ihren neuen Gefährten einstellen. Die Wikinger und ihre Tiere müssen an die ständige Anwesenheit der Drachen gewöhnt werden. Doch der alte Wikinger Mehltau will dies nicht zulassen und versucht immer wieder sie los zu werden. Um mehr über Drachen zu lernen wird aus der alten Arena fürs Drachentraining die Drachenakademie und das Buch der Drachen kommt in den Besitz der Reiter. Die Akademie kann bald mit dem Taifumerang ihre erste neu entdeckte Drachenart dem Buch hinzufügen. Außerdem findet Haudrauf seinen Partnerdrachen Thornado und schließt sich somit den Drachenreitern an. Der Stamm der Verbannten unter der Führung von Alvin ist jedoch auf die Drachen aufmerksam geworden und versucht an das Buch der Drachen zu gelangen. Damit wollen sie selbst Drachen trainieren und zu Kriegszwecken nutzen. Alvin schreckt dabei nicht davor zurück andere für seine Pläne auszunutzen und zwingt Heidrun für ihn zu arbeiten. Auch Dagur, der neue Anführer der Berserker, lässt sich in Berk blicken, doch hält er sich zunächst an den Friedensvertrag mit dem Hooligan-Stamm, da er nichts von den Drachen weiß. thumb|right|298x298px Dragons - Die Legende des Knochenräuber (engl. The Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon, Kurzfilm) Grobians Haus steht in Flammen, das Feuer kann aber von den Drachenreitern gelöscht werden. Der Wikinger ist fest davon überzeugt, dass der Knochenknacker, der ihn schon seit seiner Jungend verfolgt, dafür verantwortlich ist. Doch der Drachen wird von vielen nur für eine Legende gehalten und niemand will ihm glauben. So macht sich Grobian auf die Suche nach dem legendären Drachen und die Drachenreiter beschließen ihn zu begleiten, allerdings ohne Drachen. Doch sie fahren mit ihrem Schiff in ein Riff und stranden auf einer verlassenen Insel. Dort erzählt Grobian von seinen Begegnungen mit dem Knochenknacker, die jedoch schnell immer abenteuerlicher und unglaubwürdiger werden. Als Beweis für seine Geschichten zeigt er den jungen Wikingern den Knochen, den er bei seiner ersten Auseinandersetzung mit dem Drachen ergattert hatte. Die anderen sind trotzdem nicht überzeugt. Grobian, der sich nicht von seiner Suche abhalten lässt, stellt dem Drachen eine Falle. Doch dieser taucht unerwartet aus einer anderen Richtung auf und die Menschen müssen sich verstecken. Hicks stellt jedoch fest, dass der Drache hinter Grobians Knochen her ist und überzeugt den Wikinger, ihn dem Knochenknacker zu überlassen. Glücklich, dass er endlich seinen Knochen hat, wird der Drache ganz zahm und bringt die Wikinger sogar wieder nach Berk zurück. thumn|right|299x299px Dragons - Buch der Drachen (engl. Book of Dragons, Kurzfilm) Grobian erzählt von seinem Ur-Ur-Ur-Großvater Bork dem Bändiger, früher unter dem Namen Bork der Pechvogel bekannt, wie er angefangen hat die Drachen Berks in Klassen einzuteilen. Dabei werden die Drachenarten Schrecklicher Schrecken, Riesenhafter Albtraum, Gronckel, Flüsternder Tod, Wahnsinniger Zipper, Schnappende Falle, Tödlicher Nadder, Holzklau, Glutkessel, Donnertrommler, Wechselflügler, Knochenknacker, Skrill und Nachtschatten mit ihren Klassen vorgestellt. Dragons - Die Drachenwächter/Wächter von Berk (engl. Dragons - Defenders of Berk, 2. Staffel) Die Verbannten verstecken Flüsternde Tod-Eier in Höhlen unter Berk. Damit wollen sie erreichen, dass die geschlüpften Drachen Berk angreifen und zerstören. Doch unter den Eiern war ein mutiertes Exemplar, der Brüllende Tod. Dieser stellt eine große Gefahr dar, sodass die Reiter gezwungen sind sich auf weitere Angriffe vorzubereiten und das Gebiet um Berk ständig abzufliegen. Doch nicht nur der Drache macht Probleme: Auch Dagur und sein Stamm werden zur Bedrohung, da sie von den Drachen erfahren und Berk den Krieg erklären. Bei einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen den drei Wikingerstämmen kommt es sogar so weit, dass Dagur die Verbannten dazu bringen kann, sich ihm anzuschließen und Alvin zu verlassen. Die Drachenreiter schaffen es letztendlich aber alle Probleme auf einmal zu lösen: Sie können Alvin, der mit ihnen ein Bündnis eingegangen ist, wieder zum Anführer der Verbannten machen, Dagur und seine Gefolgsleute gefangen nehmen und den Brüllenden Tod mit seiner Familie, die er die ganze Zeit gesucht hat, vereinen. Natürlich müssen sich Hicks und die anderen Reiter zwischendurch auch um andere Angelegenheiten kümmern: So will der junge Wikinger Gustav unbedingt der Drachenakademie beitreten und Haudrauf muss eine schwere Entscheidung hinsichtlich seines Drachens fällen. thumb|right|259x259px Dragons - Das große Drachenrennen (engl. Dragons - Dawn of the Dragon Racers, Kurzfilm) Die Drachenreiter bereiten sich auf das nächste Drachenrennen vor, wobei sie auf die Anfänge des Sports zu sprechen kommen, um herauszufinden wer den Sport erfunden hat: Durch die Stimme des nun nicht mehr Stummen Sven verängstigt, haben sich dessen Schafe über ganz Berk verteilt. Die Drachenreiter machen sich auf die Tiere wieder einzusammeln, doch nach kurzer Zeit entwickelt sich das Einfangen zu einem Wettkampf. Währenddessen informiert Haudrauf Hicks davon, dass er für einige Tage auf eine andere Insel reist um Holz zu besorgen. Hicks wird deshalb zum stellvertretenden Stammesoberhaupt ernannt und soll die bevorstehende Regatta vorbereiten. Hicks ist wenig davon begeistert, er will seinem Vater aber helfen. Die Drachenreiter, die an den Regeln für den neuen Sport arbeiten, sowie die restlichen Bewohner Berks sind jedoch am Drachenrennen viel mehr interessiert und befolgen Hicks' Anweisungen nicht. Hicks gibt schließlich nach und stimmt einem Rennen zu. Nur Fischbein ist noch von der Regatta begeistert und will an ihr teilnehmen. Der Wettkampf endet unentschieden, zudem hat Astrid sich dabei den Arm verletzt. Da nach einer Entscheidung verlangt wird, wird ein zweites Drachenrennen veranstaltet, dieses mal auch mit Fischbein, da dessen Boot untergegangen ist. Haudrauf, der unerwartet frühzeitig zurückkehrt, beschließt ebenfalls den neuen Sport zu unterstützen. Damit wird die Regatta endgültig durch das Drachenrennen ersetzt. Wieder in der Gegenwart einigen sich die jungen Wikinger darauf, dass sie alle etwas zum Drachenrennen beigetragen haben. Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern (engl. Dragons - Race to the Edge, 3. Staffel) Die Drachenreiter kommen in den Besitzt des Drachenauges, einem alten Artefakt. Doch auch Dagur, der aus dem Gefängnis der Verbannten entkommen ist, ist hinter diesem her. Um mehr über es und die Welt außerhalb von Berk zu erfahren, machen sich Hicks und die anderen Drachenreiter auf die Suche nach einer Insel, die sich als Außenposten eignet, um von dort neue Entdeckungen zu machen. Nordöstlich von Berk finden sie eine passende Insel und bauen dort ihre Drachenbasis auf. Von hier aus wird das Drachenauge erforscht. Auf den umliegenden Inseln finden die Reiter einige neue Drachenarten: Todsinger, Nachtschrecken, Katastrophaler Kiesklops, Rumpelhorn und Panzerflügler. Hicks beginnt zudem mit dem Bau seines Fluganzugs und Haudrauf findet einen neuen Partnerdrachen, denn sein alter Donnertrommler Tornado hat jetzt eine Familie. Gustav versucht erneut, den Drachenreitern beizutreten, wird aber wieder nach Hause geschickt. Er kann aber seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen, als Astrid beginnt, ein weiteres Team an Drachenreitern auszubilden. Auch Heidrun, nun in Begleitung ihres Drachen, lässt sich wieder Blicken. Doch sie schließt sich später den Drachenjägern an, die ebenfalls an das Darchenauge gelangen wollen. Sonstiges How to Train Your Dragon - Racing For The Gold Grobian stellt die Wintersportarten Bobfahren, Snowboarden, Skispringen und Eisschnelllaufen, sowie die Siegerehrung der Wikinger vor. Die Serie von fünf halbminütigen Videos, wurde während den Olympischen Winterspielen 2010 gesendet und scheint vor dem ersten Film stattzufinden. HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Dragon-Viking Games Vignettes Bobsled|Bobfahren (englisch) HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Dragon-Viking Games Vignettes Snowboarding|Snowboarden (englisch) HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Dragon-Viking Games Vignettes Ski Jump|Skispringen (englisch) HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Dragon-Viking Games Vignettes Speed Skating|Eisschnelllaufen (englisch) HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Dragon-Viking Games Vignettes Medal Ceremony|Siegerehrung (englisch) How to Train Your Dragon - Dragon Training Lessons Grobian stellt die ursprünglichen sechs Drachenarten (Tödlicher Nadder, Gronckel, Riesenhafter Albtraum, Wahnsinniger Zipper, Nachtschatten und Schrecklicher Schrecken) vor. Die sechs halbminütigen Videos scheinen zeitlich nicht in die Handlung zu passen, da Hicks und Ohnezahn unverletzt sind, die Wikinger den Nachtschatten aber im Drachentraining einsetzten, obwohl sie zu der Zeit noch keine Informationen über die Art hatten. HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Dragon Training Lesson 1 The Deadly Nadder|Tödlicher Nadder (englisch) HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Dragon Training Lesson 2 The Gronckle|Gronckel (englisch) HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Dragon Training Lesson 3 The Monstrous Nightmare|Riesenhafter Albtraum (englisch) HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Dragon Training Lesson 4 The Hideous Zippleback|Wahnsinniger Zipper (englisch) HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Dragon Training Lesson 5 The Night Fury|Nachtschatten (englisch) HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Dragon Training Lesson 6 The Terrible Terror|Schrecklicher Schrecken (englisch) How to Train Your Dragon - The Dragon Manual Es wird über die Einträge der Drachenarten Tödlicher Nadder, Gronckel, Riesenhafter Albtraum, Wahnsinniger Zipper, Nachtschatten und Schrecklicher Schrecken aus dem Buch der Drachen berichtet. Das Buch ist dabei noch auf dem Stand von vor der Zähmung der Drachen. HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Animated Webisode - The Deadly Nadder|Tödlicher Nadder (englisch) HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Animated Webisode - The Gronckle|Gronckel (englisch) HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Animated Webisode - The Monstrous Nightmare|Riesenhafter Albtraum (englisch) HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - The Hideous Zippleback|Wahnsinniger Zipper (englisch) HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Animated Webisode - The Night Fury|Nachtschatten (englisch) HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON - Animated Webisode - The Terrible Terror|Schrecklicher Schrecken (englisch) thumb|right|250x250px How to Train Your Dragon - Live Spectacular Das Live Spectacular ist die Theaterversion des ersten Films und wurde anfangs „''How to Train Your Dragon - Arena Spectacular''“ genannt. Bist auf wenige kleinere Änderungen entspricht die Handlung der des ersten Films. Die großen Drachen wurden hier durch ferngesteuerte Roboter zum Leben erweckt. Mehr zum Live Spectacular ist auf seiner offiziellen englischen Website zu finden. Charaktere thumb|right|Hicks und Ohnezahn|220x220px Hicks der Hüne III (engl. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III) Hicks ist der Sohn des Hooligan-Stammesoberhaupts Haudrauf dem Stoischen und seiner Frau Valka. Da seine Mutter von einem Drachen entführt wurde, als er noch ein Baby war, lebt er mit seinem Vater allein. Hicks ist ein schmächtiger Junge und nicht für den direkten Kampf gegen Drachen geeignet, weshalb er nur dem Schmied Grobian zu Hand gehen darf. Er ist aber sehr intelligent und baut Geräte, die ihm im Kampf gegen Drachen helfen sollen und schafft es so sogar einen Nachtschatten abzuschießen. Er tötet den Drachen aber nicht, sondern freundet sich mit ihm im Geheimen an und tauft ihn Ohnezahn. Zusammen können sie den Konflikt zwischen den Drachen und Hicks' Stamm lösen, was dazu führt, dass die Wikinger nun mit den Drachen zusammen leben. Bei der Konfrontation mit dem Roten Tod kommt er aber nicht unverletzt davon; er verliert seinen linken Fuß und muss von nun an eine Prothese tragen. Er leitet nach dem Krieg die Drachenakademie und ist für alle Angelegenheiten, die die Drachen betreffen zuständig. thumb|320x320px|Von links nach rechts: Fischbein mit Fleischklops, Raffnuss und Taffnuss auf Kotz und Würg, Astrid mit Sturmpfeil und Rotzbakke mit Hakenzahn Astrid Hofferson (''engl. ''Astrid Hofferson) ''Als beste Nachwuchskriegerin ihres Jahrgangs hält sie sich nicht zurück Hicks zu kritisieren, doch lässt sie davon ab, ihn zu verspotten. Wegen ihrer energischen und disziplinierten Art wird sie durch Hicks' plötzlichen Erfolg im Training schnell eifersüchtig und misstrauisch. Hicks kann sie aber von sich überzeugen, wodurch Astrid ihn von nun an unterstützt und schnell seine beste Freundin wird. Sie Reitet den Nadder Sturmpfeil gegen den Roten Tod. Fischbein Ingerman ''(''engl. ''Fishlegs Ingerman) ''Fischbein ist ein pummeliger Wikinger, der sich sehr für Drachen interessiert. So hat er das Buch der Drachen noch vor seinem Drachentraining mehrmals durchgelesen und kennt sich sehr gut mit den Tieren aus. Doch ist er im Kampf gegen sie eher ängstlich und hält sich auch sonst eher im Hintergrund. Er unterstützt Hicks im Kampf gegen den Roten Tod mit dem Gronckel aus dem Training, der später sein Partnerdrache Fleischklops wird. Nach dem Krieg mit den Drachen erweitern und verwahren er und Hicks das Buch der Drachen. Rotzbakke Jorgenson (engl. ''Snotlout Jorgenson) Der junge Wikinger ist der größte Angeber der Gruppe und versucht ständig Astrid zu beeindrucken. Er scheut auch nicht davor zurück Hicks zu verspotten, selbst nach dem Krieg versucht er ihn oft zu reizen. Beim Kampf gegen den Roten Tod ist aber auch er mit seinem Drachen Hakenzahn zur Stelle. Rotzbakke scheint sich auf den ersten Blick nicht besonders gut mit seinem Drachen zu verstehen, doch wenn die Situation ernst ist, halten beide zusammen und würden alles für den anderen tun, um ihn zu beschützen. Raffnuss Thorston (engl. Ruffnut Thorston) Als Taffnuss' Zwillingsschwester teilt Raffnuss sich fast alles mit ihrem Bruder. So reiten sie im Kampf gegen den Roten Tod beide den Zipper Kotz und Würg und haben die selben Hobbys. Sie richtet mit ihrem Bruder gerne Chaos an, was auch oft dazu führt, dass beide sich streiten. Trotzdem ist ihr Bruder einer der wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben für den sie immer Kämpfen würde. Sie bevorzugt es allerdings ihren Verstand eher weniger einzusetzen. Taffnuss Thorston (engl. Tuffnut Thorston) Taffnuss ist Rafnuss' Zwillingsbruder. Die beiden sind praktisch immer zusammen anzutreffen und richten für gewöhnlich Chaos und Zerstörung an. Trotz häufiger Streitigkeiten ist auch für Taffnuss seine Schwester eine der wichtigsten Personen. Er neigt allerdings dazu, Zuneigung eher zu Gegenständen wie seinem Streitkolben und Tieren wie Heidruns Drache Windfang und seinem Haushuhn als zu anderen Menschen aufzubauen. Auch er strengt seinen Kopf nicht gerne an. thumb|right|Haudrauf und Thornado|220x220px Haudrauf der Stoische (engl. Stoick the Vast)'' Der Wikinger ist das Stammesoberhaupt der Hooligans, Hicks' Vater und Valkas Mann. Er nimmt seine Aufgaben sehr ernst und gibt sein bestes für seine Heimat. Haudrauf ist einer der besten Drachentöter Berks. Seit seine Frau von einem Drache entführt wurde kümmert er sich allein um Hicks. Doch glaubt er nicht wirklich daran, dass sein Sohn ein guter Drachentöter werden kann. Als dieser dann vor dem ganzen Dorf versucht einen Albtraum zu zähmen und sein Nachtschatten in Berk auftaucht, ist er enttäuscht und fühlt such verraten. Erst als Hicks mit den anderen Teenagern und den Trainingsdrachen gegen den Roten Tod kämpft, sieht er seinen Fehler und ändert seine Meinung über die Drachen. Während sich das Dorf nach dem Krieg auf ein Zusammenleben mit den Reptilien einstellt, kommt Haudrauf zu dem Entschluss, dass auch er einen Drachen benötigt. Mit dem Donnertrommler Thornado findet er schließlich einen passenden Partner. Doch lässt er den Drachen nach einigen Monaten schweren Herzens wieder frei, damit dieser sich um drei schutzlose junge Donnertrommler kümmern kann. Er findet jedoch später einen neuen Drachen, das Rumpelhorn Schädelbrecher. Ein paar Jahre später, bei dem Versuch seinen Sohn von einem Treffen mit Drago fernzuhalten, kann er Valka wiederfinden. Doch ist die Freude nur von kurzer Dauer, da sie von Drago angegriffen werden und er sich opfert, um Hicks zu retten. Er wird nach dem Kampf von Hicks, Valka, Grobian, Eret und den anderen Drachenreitern bestattet. thumb|Valka und Wolkenspringer|220x220px Valka (engl. ''Valka) Valka ist Haudraufs Frau und Hicks' Mutter. Sie ist schon seit ihrer Jugend gegen das Töten von Drachen, kann aber in Berk nicht viel dagegen ausrichten. Sie wird dann als ihr Sohn noch ein Baby war von einem Sturmbrecher entführt und zum Nest seines Alphas, dem Großen Überwilden, gebracht. Dort hat sie fast 20 Jahre gelebt und die Drachen besser kennen gelernt. Der Drache, der sie entführt hatte, wurde ihr Partner und bekam den Namen Wolkenspringer. Sie hat außerdem Dragos Drachenfänger immer wieder angegriffen und so die gefangenen Drachen befreit. Viele der Anhänger des Überwilden sind ihr deshalb treu ergeben. Dazu gehören Valkas Gnade, Segelrücken, Gruff, Poch, Klumpen, Clawlifter, Pestbeule und Windstupser Nachdem sie wieder mit ihrer Familie vereint und Drago besiegt wurde, ist sie zurück nach Berk gezogen. thumb|right|220x220px Grobian der Rülpser (engl. Gobber the Belch) Grobian ist ein guter Freund von Haudrauf. Er ist Berks Schmied und lässt Hicks oft bei sich arbeiten. Er lehrt außerdem jungen Wikingern in der Drachenarena das Drachentöten. Nachdem die Drachen gezähmt wurden, ist dies nicht mehr nötig. Stattdessen arbeitet er nun hauptsächlich als Drachenzahnarzt. Er hat später auch einen eigenen Drachen namens Muffel. thumb|right|Gustav und Zahnhaken|220x220px Gustav Larson (engl. Gustav Larson) Der etwa zwölf Jahre alte Wikingerjunge sieht in Rotzbakke sein großes Vorbild. Er will deshalb ebenfalls ein Drachenreiter werden und der Drachenakademie beitreten. Da er noch zu jung und unerfahren ist, um offiziell zu den Drachenreitern zu gehören trainiert er heimlich seinen eigenen Albtraum Zahnhaken. Er unterstützt die Drachenreiter aber manchmal. Im Alter von 16 Jahren versucht er erneut den Reitern beizutreten, doch diese glauben, dass er immer noch nicht bereit ist und zu viel Chaos anrichtet. Als Astrid dann beschließt neue Drachenreiter für ein Verteidigungsteam für Berk auszubilden, sieht er seine Chance und tritt dort bei. Trotz missachtung ihrer Befehle können Gustav und das Team ihr Können beweisen. Da er das Mitglied mit der meisten Erfahrung im Drachentraining ist, wird er von Astrid als Teamführer ausgewählt. thumb|right|Heidrun und Windfang|220x220px Heidrun (engl. Heather) Heidrun lebt anfangs bei Adoptiv-Eltern. Diese wurden aber von Alvin entführt, um sie dazu zu bringen den Drachenreitern von Berk das Buch der Drachen zu stehlen. Die Reiter können letztendlich aber helfen und Heidrun mit ihrer Familie wieder vereinen. Drei Jahre später treffen die Drachenreiter erneut auf Heidrun, die mittlerweile, dank den Dingen die sie in Berk über Drachen gelernt hat, einen Klingenpeitschling namens Windfang zähmen konnte. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Dagur in der Zwischenzeit Heidruns Heimat und Familie zerstört hat. Sie hat Rache geschworen, findet dann aber heraus, dass Dagur ihr leiblicher Bruder ist. Bei der nächsten Begegnung mit den Drachenreitern hat sie sich den Drachenjägern angeschlossen, die auch mit Dagur zusammenarbeiten. Sie gibt aber Astrid zu erkennen, dass sie nur als Spionin unter ihnen arbeitet, um besser in Dagurs Nähe zu kommen und informationen über die Drachenjäger und ihren Anführer zu sammeln. Ihr Plan wird aber von Viggo durchschaut, der sie so für seine Pläne nutzt. Später wird sie schließlich gefangen genommen, doch Dagur lässt sie überraschenderweise laufen. thumb|right|Alvin und Erdspalter|220x220px Alvin der Heimtückische (enlg. Alvin the Treacherous) Der Wikinger gehörte einst dem Hooligan-Stamm an und war ein guter Freund von Haudrauf. Doch während Unstimmigkeiten bei einem Drachenangriff kam es wegen Alvin zu einigen Verletzten, was die Freundschaft der beiden beendete. Später wurde er dann von Haudrauf verbannt. Alvin ist seitdem Anführer der Verbannten und will sich an Berk rächen. Er ist besonders am Buch der Drachen interessiert, da er damit Drachen zähmen und dann zum Kampf ausbilden will. Dies gelingt ihm schließlich mit Mehltaus Hilfe und er kann den Flüsternden Tod Erdspalter zähmen. Zudem ist er dafür verantwortlich, dass der Brüllende Tod Berk wiederholt angreift. Doch Dagur kommt ihm in die Quere und Alvin verliert die Unterstützung seines Stamms, der nun auf Dagurs Kommando hört. Er lebt daraufhin einige Zeit allein, schließt aber bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bietet, ein Bündnis mit Berk. So gelingt es ihm, Dagur und seine Anhänger gefangen zu nehmen und erneut über die Verbannten zu herrschen. Das Bündnis zwischen den beiden Wikingerstämmen ist seitdem gültig. thumb|right|220x220px Mehltau (engl. Mildew) Der alte Wikinger aus dem Hooligan-Stamm hasst Drachen und ist nicht damit einverstanden, dass nun eine ganze Menge der Tieren in Berk lebt. Er tut alles, um die Drachen wider loszuwerden. Aber auch Hicks und die anderen Drachenreiter sind bei ihm nicht sonderlich beliebt. Dies geht sogar soweit, dass er seinen Stamm verrät und mit Alvin zusammenarbeitet. Als dieser mit den Hooligans ein Bündnis eingeht, wechselt er erneut die Seite und hilft Hicks und Alvin dabei, Dagur zu stürzen. Ob er danach nach Berk zurückkehrt oder weiter den Verbannten treu bleibt ist unbekannt. thumb|right|220x220px Dagur der Durchgeknallte (engl. Dagur the Deranged) Dagur war vor seiner Zeit als Anführer der Berserker öfters in Berk, da sein Vater regelmäßig den Friedensvertrag mit den Hooligans erneuerte. Schon zu dieser Zeit war der Berserker besonders auf Hicks fixiert und hat ihn andauernd schikaniert. Bei seinem ersten Besuch in Berk als Stammesoberhaupt zeigt er sich sehr kriegsverliebt und ist nicht gut auf Drachen und Frieden zu sprechen, weshalb die gezähmten Drachen von ihm ferngehalten werden. Doch er will den Friedensvertrag verlängern, wenn er zusammen mit Haudrauf den Zipper Kotz und Würg, den er für einen wilden Drachen hält, erlegt. Die Drachenreiter können jedoch einen Drachenangriff vortäuschen und die Berserker „retten“, die zum Rückzug gezwungen sind und so den Vertrag erneuern. Bei weiteren Treffen mit dem Anführer der Berserker kann der Frieden mit den Drachen nicht länger verheimlicht werden und Dagur, der sich hintergangen fühlt, erklärt Berk den Krieg. Dies geht so weit, dass Dagur es sogar schafft die Verbannten auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Doch durch das Bündnis zwischen Alvin und den Drachenreitern wird er besiegt und mit seinen Anhängern gefangen genommen. Drei Jahre später können sie entkommen und sind seitdem hinter dem Drachenauge und den Drachenreitern her. Dagur hat sich zudem mit den Drachenjägern verbündet, da er sich so Vorteile im Kampf gegen Hicks erhofft. Er ist später aber auch auf Hicks Seite und reitet einen Gronckel namens Schattenmeister. thumb|right|220x220px Viggo Grimborn (engl.: Viggo Grimborn) Viggo ist der Anführer der Drachenjäger, die mit Drachen handeln und aus ihnen Gebrauchsgegenstände, wie Waffen oder Lederwaren herstellen. Er ist der jüngere Bruder von Ryker. Der Drachenjäger ist sehr intelligent, manipulativ und wird von seinen Untergebenen gefürchtet. Er lenkt die Geschehnisse lieber aus dem Hintergrund. Ihm gelingt es, ohne große Probleme Hicks eine Falle zu stellen und das Drachenauge, dass er als Eigentum seines Stammes sieht, in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Zudem erkennt er, dass Heidrun eine Verräterin ist und lässt sie gefangen nehmen. thumb|right|220x220px Reiker Grimborn (engl.: Ryker Grimborn) Als Viggos älterer Bruder hat er unter den Drachenjägern eine hohe Stellung. Er ist für gewöhnlich mit seiner Mannschaft unterwegs, um Viggos Aufträge zu erfüllen. Unter ihm arbeiten auch Dagur und Heidrun. Ryker ist sehr Kampferfahren und kennt die Stärken und Schwächen vieler Drachenarten. Er hat einige Angriffe auf die Drachenreiter angeführt, ist aber immer bezwungen worden. thumb|right|Drago und sein Überwilder|220x220px Drago Blutfaust (engl. Drago Bludvist) Drago hasst Drachen, da sie seine Heimat zerstört haben und er durch sie seinen linken Arm verloren hat. Er hat es sich zum Ziel gesetzt die Drachen zu versklaven und die Welt mit seiner Drachenarmee und Kriegsflotte zu erobern. Dabei wird jeder, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt oder nicht auf seiner Seite kämpft erbamungslos vernichtet. Mit seinem versklavten Großen Überwilden greift er Valkas Überwilden in seinem Nest und danach Berk an. Doch Hicks und Ohnezahn können dem Überwilden die Stirn bieten, ihn vertreiben und die gefangenen Drachen befreien. Drago ist seitdem verschwunden. thumb|right|Eret und Schädelbrecher|220x220px Eret, Sohn von Eret (engl. Eret, son of Eret) Der Drachenfänger arbeitet mit seiner Mannschaft für Drago und liefert ihm regelmäßig Drachen. Drachenreiter sind ihm ein Dorn im Auge, besonders Valka, die seine gefangenen Drachen immer wieder frei lässt. Doch als er gezwungen ist, die Reiter und Drachen näher kennen zu lernen, schließt er sich dem Kampf gegen Drago an. Nach dem Kampf mit dem Eroberer bleibt er in Berk. Sein neuer Partnerdrache ist das Grollhorn Schädelbrecher, aber auch Sturmpfeil kann ihn sehr gut leiden. Zeitlinie Es ist nicht ganz eindeutig, in welcher Reihenfolge die verschiedenen Kurzfilme in die Handlung der Filme und Serie passen. Eine mögliche Reihenfolge wäre: # Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht # Dragons - Ein Geschenk von Nachtschatten: Der Kurzfilm spielt nach dem ersten Film, scheinbar aber noch vor der ersten Staffel der Serie, da Fischbein hier noch nicht weiß, dass Fleischklops weiblich ist. # Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk # Dragons - Die Legende des Knochenräubers: Die Ereignisse finden wahrscheinlich noch während der ersten Staffel statt, aber vor „''Dragons - Buch der Drachen''“ # Dragons - Buch der Drachen: Der Kurzfilm spielt wahrscheinlich noch während der ersten Staffel, da die Seite im Buch der Drachen über Nachtschatten noch nicht überarbeitet wurde, was später in der Staffel der Fall ist. Er findet aber nach „Dragons - Die Legende des Knochenräubers“ statt, weil die Drachenreiter die Art kennen und nicht nur für eine Legende halten. # Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk # Dragons - Das große Drachenrennen: Die Ereignisse spielen zwischen der zweiten und dritten Staffel, der Rückblick findet zum Ende der zweiten bzw. danach statt, denn der Stumme Sven hat sein Schweigen bereits gebrochen. # Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern # Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 Hauptunterschiede zwischen Buch und Film Trivia *Die Charaktere Tristana und Lulu aus League of Legends haben jeweils einen Skin namens Drachenzähmer, bei dem Tristanas Kanone und Lulus Fee Pix zu Drachen werden. *Ein Band der Comicserie zu My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie heißt im Englischen How to train your Baby Dragon. *Der Drache Ferragus aus dem Webcomic Slackwyrm brennt im Comic Slackwyrm triggered! ein Kino nieder, in dem Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 3 gezeigt wird. *In Final Fantasy XIV heißt das Achievement für das besiegen von Shinryu How to Slay your Dragon. *Laut dem Regisseur der Filme, Dean DeBlois, gab es im Drehbuch Übersetzungen für die "Dialoge" der Drachen, die für die Zuschauer und menschlichen Charaktere unverständlich blieben. Dies war nötig, damit die Animatoren und Designer das Verhalten der Drachen korrekt umsetzen konntenTV Spielfilm: Die Drachen konnten eigentlich sprechen!. Quellen * HTTYD-Wiki: How to Train Your Dragon 2 * HTTYD-Wiki: Racing For The Gold * HTTYD-Wiki: List of DreamWorks Dragons episodes * HTTYD-Wiki: How to Train Your Dragon Book to Movie Differences * Wikipedia: Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht * Wikipedia: Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 * Wikipedia: DreamWorks Dragons * Moviepedia: Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht